


Early autumn

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotun Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is blue, Tony doesn't shower and yet they are happy with each other. Warning- fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early autumn

'Rather chilly, isn't it?' Tony remarks jollily as he falls onto the bed next to Loki. 'Must be early autumn.'

It is. Two days ago Loki tried to summon rain by constant complaining about the heat and apparently it worked. Heavy clouds and cold rain force once happy and scantily-clad people to cover up or stay at home. Autumn, that wonderful time of the year when less and less noisy people interrupt a tranquil walk in the park and topless men proudly presenting their huge beer bellies are long gone. A huge relief for Loki after months of unbearable sunshine and warmth.

'I think we need another blanket, Lokes.'

Tony shivers when he gets up to get his favourite red blanket. Loki watches him with a small smile on his face. He never thought it would come to this- snuggling in a cosy bed on a cold evening and being comfortable with each other. Nothing between them is awkward anymore. How did that happen? A couple of months of ridiculous happiness and all of a sudden Loki finds himself lying in the nude on the crisp white sheet in his true form and Tony doesn't mind it. His attitude and strange acceptance of Loki's hideous true self turned out to be the cure for the most hopeless case of self-loathing. More and more often Loki changes into a Jotun and now understands that mentioning weather, ice cream or the colour blue in his presence is not meant to be an insult. Tony is still fascinated with the dark markings on Loki's cold skin and wonders if it's a Jotun version of Braille, perhaps the lines mean something unique and are a form of distinguishing royals from commoners. Loki is flattered by his interest and enthusiastically approves of any temperature play Tony wants to try. Such a new, ecstatic feeling, can it be love?

Tony found the blanket and now wraps them both in it, muttering something about human burritos. Loki does want to be an ingredient of a Stark burrito. They are an oversized, mischievous, unpredictable giant burrito and it's beautiful. Even if Tony's breath smells like onion and he has not showered for two days. They are together, regardless of their skin colour or issues with personal hygiene. Yes, Loki thinks contently, nuzzling at Tony's neck, this is love.


End file.
